494 or More?
by Libazeth
Summary: NEW PLOT UP! Without Zack's advice, seven escapees stay together. Growing up together in a rural Canadia area, Max and her crew live the normal life. When Manticore finds them, it's up to 494 to gain their trust and bring in the rouges... alive.
1. Intro

This is A/U. Not for M/L fans, or M/Z fans. In fact, let me tell you that I don't plan on having ANY Zack or Logan action here. Got it? Good. And, of course, it'll be M/A. 

Disclaimer: I have no clue who, at the moment, owns Dark Angel. But it's not me, so... don't sue.

Well, I've reposted this. It's still M/A A/U, but now it's... well, it's a more normal format, and a few technical errors have been fixed, as well as some more plot filler. 

Thanks to all of you who are still putting up with me and my sporadic uploads or randomness... and still reading. More importantly, still reviewing.

Well, I guess that's it. Enjoy.


	2. 1

The solider walked down the cold gray halls, heading to the director's office. He knocked shortly on the door.

"Enter!" a harsh voice snapped.

"Ma'am, 494 reporting." He replied quickly as soon as he had entered the room.

"494, you've been briefed on your mission at this point?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Summarize."

"Yes, ma'am. I am to track down and capture the X5s in their collective residence in Canada. We're positive this house is the correct one. I am to appear to be 493, Ben, who we've eliminated, ma'am."

"Good, 494. Who was 'Ben'?"

"Ben. X5-493, considered a brother of the group, ma'am." He spit out the word brother as if it burned his tongue. "According to recovered security tapes, ma'am, and interrogation pre-elimination he was found often amusing the females of his group with frivolous stories and hand shadows, ma'am."

"Names of escapees?" Madam Renfro began to pace.

"Max, Tinga, Syl, Jondy, Brin, Krit, Zane, ma'am."

"All escapees, not just those living in known house."

"Zack, died in escape, revived and put into permanent psy-ops care. Ben, re-captured and terminated. Jake, Lauren, and Becca: killed in escape."

"Good, 494. Report to room 69 for editing of your barcode."

"Yes, ma'am. Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

"Denied, 494. Dismissed."

He spun on his heel and walked briskly out of the room, not giving it a second thought.

***

She let out an indignant high-pitched scream, falling back to lie on the floor.

"Damn it! Why do you always—oomph." She was cut off as the source of her annoyance sat on her stomach.

A guy looked in, wearing just his boxers. "Come on, you guys… it's 3 in the morning. The rest of us need to sleep, you know."

"Oh, come on yourself, Krit," Max teased. "Your coffee addiction makes up for our shark DNA… stop moving!" she cried as the other girl adjusted herself. "Get up!"

Krit peered closer at the two. "Tinga?" he asked, sleepy and confused. "Why are you sitting on Max?"

Tinga grinned and scooted up, readjusting her black tank top and shorts as she waved her control in the air. "Because I'm triumphant! I beat her!"

That got Krit's more competitive nature going. "You know I can kick both your skinny butts."

Max coughed and attempted to sit up. "Speaking of skinny butts, I'm in serious pain here. Krit, will you get bony-butt off me? Then we can do a three way version."

Krit grabbed Tinga's hand and hauled her off Max. Max grabbed her controller, smoothed down her oversized t-shirt and settled back into her original position; Krit grabbed another off the floor and sat next to her; Tinga settled with her head in his lap, still triumphantly holding her original controller. 

While the other 4 X5s slept, three of them sat around in a room lit only by the dim light of the TV, watching their computer-animated cars zoom around the track.

A couple hours later, Krit moaned. "It's just cause I'm tired." He yawned and curled up on the floor. The sun was rising outside, and Max was getting antsy. Tinga had ran out half an hour ago, ranting about finding her bike and going for a ride. Max smiled as she lifted herself off the floor, fully intent on hitting the basement for a workout.   
  


She jogged down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing a chocolate doughnut on her way to the basement.  She slipped inside another narrow hallway. Max pulled the door closed behind her and let her eyes quickly adjust to the darkness. She ran lightly down yet another long flight of stairs and emerged into a large room. Reaching up to flip the switch on, an enormous basement was illuminated by many bare bulbs.

The walls were padded, the floor covered in chalk and scattered with weights and equipment. There was a dugout in the garage, right next to the basement, where they had a small area for keeping junk. The basement was solely for fighting.

Max stretched, humming to herself. She walked over to the wall, and pulled open a box that looked like a generator control. Inside was a small control panel—Max flicked two switches, twiddled a knob, and hit a third button. Max groaned as Zane's Grateful Dead CD began, quickly popping it out and putting in her own mix. Rock began to play as she started to smile and nod her head.

Resuming her stretches, she quickly finished and ran around the large room; once, twice, three times… she began to loose count. She just kept running, letting loose all her energy.


	3. 2

494 bit his lip as the laser went swiftly down part of his neck, changing the length of the last bar. Feeling the burning hot metal move away from his neck, he stood up. "Sir, thank you, sir."

The doctor looked at him, wondering something. "494…"

"Yes, sir?"

The doctor shook his head, glancing quickly at the round mirror in the corner of the room. "Nothing. Dismissed, 494."

The soldier turned and walked out to the training room where his group was cooling off from their session. He knocked shortly and entered the area of the barracks.

The twelve standing around glanced up. Seeing him, they stood at attention.

"At ease. Continue, don't let little old me stop you."

As proper, they didn't move. "Come on, get to work!"

"Yes sir!" They nodded and turned back to their partners. 

Suddenly 494 felt someone tapping his shoulder. Smiling, he turned to her. "453."

"They're sending you out soon?"

"Tonight. I'll be there by tomorrow, 0600 hours."

"Oh." Her voice was small.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Now, you need to cool off." He held out a hand.

She grinned, grabbed it, and threw him to the floor. He grasped her leg and pulled her down as well. They both jumped up and circled, smiling wistfully, both knowing that they wouldn't see each other for a long time.

***

She spun, sending a high kick into the air. The bag she had kicked jerked against the thick iron chair, sending a loud clash through the basement. Max flinched. Although the basement was insulated to the point of being nearly sound-proof, the house was an old one and the walls would occasionally vibrate. 

The radio announced that it was 7:00 in the morning and that is was going to be a typical June day—warm, dry, and imminently filled with bugs. Max turned to the staircase, hearing a male throat being cleared.

"Zane." Max smiled at him and walked over. She and Zane were closest in age, and least like siblings. There was no romantic interest, yet they were more like the average male-female 17 year old team. In other words, they loved each other like family and took any chances to embarrass each other to the extreme, all the while flirting and constantly evoking any and all sexual tension.

With that in mind, Max came to a halt in front of him. She smirked and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, striking the stereotypical flirtation pose, one strap of her tank top falling loosely off her shoulder.

"Maxie."

"How can I help you?" Max raised her eyebrow.

Zane took the bait. "You know how I want you to-"

"Oh, you want me?"

"You know it, Max. You turn me on." He took a step forward, closing the area between them. He reached out and took the strap of her tank top, running it back up to her shoulder. His hand traveled back down her arm, grabbing her hand.

Max laughed. "Okay, Zane. Seriously, what do you want?" she questioned, grabbing his hand tighter and beginning to dance with him. 

He took the lead and began to swing her around the room to the music inside his head. With the radio playing rock in the background, they made quite an odd sight. "You're too loud."

"I'll try and be more quiet." She whispered as she pushed him towards the stairs, grinning.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Max once again rested her hand on her hip, doing her best to look annoyed.

"I can't find the pop tarts."

Max lost her pose and burst into laughter. "Uh…" she glanced around the room. "Check in my room. Syl and I were playing the Nintendo game we found."

"With Krit?"

"Yeah. Confused waking up without him there?"

Zane smirked. "No, more the jealousy of finding him on your floor."

"Oh, god." Max mocked. "So now you're playing jealous boyfriend?"

"So you admit you want me as your boyfriend!" Zane laughed.

Max sighed and shook her head. "Zane, go. If Syl's home she can tell you where they are. You know I'm a doughnut fan."

Just then, a door opened and a voice called out. "Honey, I'm home!"

Max grinned. "She's been watching too much late-night TV again."

Zane shrugged, and took a deep bow. "Thank you, lady Max." He turned and sprinted up the stairs, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Max jumped at the sudden change of his demeanor, but quickly burst into giggles at his war cry.

"SYL!"

"ZANE!"

"IF YOU FINISHED THE POP TARTS, YOU'RE DEAD!"


	4. 3

He stood at the helicopter, watching it land. His cheek was still warm from the kiss 453 had given him for good luck. 494 sighed as the plane pulled to a halt, watching it as the door flew open. He turned to the director. "Ma'am."

She nodded curtly. "Remember to check in, 494, or we'll be forced to send in reinforcements."

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Precautionary measures, 494. Who knows what the rouges have been corrupted into thinking? It's for your safety."

"Thank you ma'am. You need not worry."

"I'll remember that, 494. You'd better keep your word…. Dismissed."

He paused, brushing his hands down his tight jeans. "Ma'am?"

"This better be good, 494."

"Do you think that I should be more wary of corruption than I was told?"

"494, the only thing you need to know is that fear is death. Dismissed."

He turned and boarded the waiting helicopter.

***  
  


Syl and Brin emerged from their room, yawning. They stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, greeted by a tired hello from Krit and a distracted wave from Jondy.

"Zane!" Max was yelling. "Calm down—Tinga, give him some—oh, god." She gave up and collapsed into a chair. Zane went back down onto Tinga, attempting to get the last pop tart she had shoved into her back pocket.

Syl blinked. "Zane?"

He looked up for a second. "Hey, guys."

Syl reached behind her. "You are aware there's another box, right?"

Zane grinned sheepishly and stood up. "Oops." He held out a hand to help Tinga up. "Sorry, sis."

She grinned. "Hey, just because you're oblivious doesn't mean I am." She shoved the broken pop tart package at him and grabbed the box.

He stared at her. "You knew there were more?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me."

"You didn't ask."

Syl stared at her now empty hands. She plopped down into the nearest chair… which just happened to be where Tinga was sitting. 

Tinga yelped. "Up, Syl!"

Syl stood up and plunked down on the floor, content with her box of pop tarts. A rare silence fell over the house.

The 6 stared at each other. "Um…" Brin spoke up. "Who wants to go rent a movie?" The silence continued. Brin held up her keys. "I'll drive and we can stop by Starbucks."

They all stood up, shuffling out of the kitchen to find shoes, pants, and makeup.

An hour later, after much screaming, fighting, and a bit of blood (Syl now sported a band-aid on her left forearm) they were ready to leave.

Brin opened the door as Max sprinted down the steps, pulling on a sweater.

The five who could see froze. Max ran in to Krit. 'The hell, Krit! What's your-" she looked out the door as she straightened her sweater, and joined the others in their shock.

"Ben?"


	5. 4

494 stood outside the house, staring at it. This wasn't what he expected. He had expected dirt and trash and peeling paint. Not a white Victorian house with a well-cared for yard, and a 3 car garage with a long driveway with a basketball hoop.

This was not how it was supposed to be, he attempted to convince himself as he pulled his leather jacket off. He paused for a second and slipped it back on, preparing himself for what he was about to pull off.

He shouldn't be hearing laughter and yells from inside. There should be silence, somber tones of X5s who left their home and couldn't return.

This was wrong.

And what drove it all in was the mat he was standing on. A simple old mat that sat in front of their door—a welcome mat.

They hadn't warned him, and he hadn't prepared for this… this feeling.

The feeling that overcame him for just a second: doubt. Doubt and regret that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong. Maybe they were all wrong. Maybe the traitors weren't traitors at all. Maybe they were the correct ones. He'd have to see, have to live their lives and then he'd find their misery. Because they left, they did wrong… they must be miserable.

Otherwise it wouldn't make sense—

494's soliloquy was cut short as the door flew open and he was greeted by six—no, make that seven—seemingly normal college kids.

***  
  


The group stared at the familiar stranger. Finally, Jondy spoke. "Ben?" she whispered.

He didn't respond. He held out his arms to her and wrapped her a hug. "Jondy." He said, identifying her from the pictures. She sniffled and pulled back. He went on. "Zane." A manly hug. "Krit." The same. "Syl. Brin. Tinga." More hugs, kisses on cheeks. Finally, "Max." He hugged her.

"Ben." Max responded. There was a moment of silence, broken as confusion reigned over happiness. "Wait, _Ben?_" Max continued incredulously. 

He turned around, pulling down his collar to show them his new 493 barcode. "Ben," he agreed.

Krit looked him up and down. "Huh. Ben."

Suddenly, Tinga grabbed him and dragged him inside. Her sudden joy and burst of energy shocked everyone else into movement as she emitted perkiness to the general area. "Where's your stuff? I mean, you have to have some stuff—you are staying, right?"

'Ben' laughed. "Yeah, I'm staying. My stuff is on the porch."

Zane and Krit walked outside to grab his stuff, while the girls dragged him upstairs. "We don't have a room for you, Ben, 'cause it's just been the seven of us since the escape."

494 looked down. "That's fine. I can find an apartment somewhere."

Tinga laughed. "Nonsense! You can sleep in our room, we don't actually use the beds for sleeping."

494 paused and then recalled the nocturnal DNA in the two girls—what they referred to as 'shark DNA'. "Sure, that sounds great."

They stood in silence as the boys brought two duffle bags upstairs. The dumped them unceremoniously at 494's feet. Zane glanced at his watch. "C'mon, let's go! Brin got me hyped for coffee."

Syl glanced at him. "With the whole 'finding long lost brother' thing, don't you want to... I don't know, talk?"

He pouted. "What, we can't talk over coffee?"

Jondy patted Syl's arm. "Boy's got a point."

Syl stuck out her tongue. "Traitor."

They hustled towards the door with their newly-found friend, only Max standing behind for a few seconds to watch 494's retreating back. Shaking her head, she rushed after him, and up to Krit. She grabbed his shoulders and launched herself onto his back. He coughed and bent over forward, trying to tip her off.

She adjusted herself again and stayed securely fastened to him. He began to run forward, not being able to see where he was going. He hit Tinga, who smacked attempted to smack him, instead hitting Max. Max grabbed her wrist and began to take her with them. Taking up the entire pathway, Zane and Brin grinned and suddenly stopped, forming a wall. The three didn't slow down, and Brin squeaked, realizing that Krit was planning on taking them down. Brin and Jondy, leading them, stopped and turn to watch.

It was a most interesting collision. Max and Tinga and Krit hit Zane and Brin, and the five of them tumbled down the hall before they reached Brin and Jondy. Jondy stuck out her foot Brin lost her balance and tripped. The seven tumbled to the grass, a mass of flailing limbs and indignant screams.

Max and Krit lay on the bottom, with Tinga on Zane's legs and under Max's. Brin was sitting on Max's stomach, with Brin in her lap. Jondy and Zane lay a few feet away, both laying on the floor. All seven were laughing hysterically.  

494 stood down a good two yards away, watching the group. He shrugged to himself… The director had told him to fit in. Acting like every other college guy he had ever met on a mission, he sprinted towards them. Brin spotted him first. "BEN!" She screamed.

He didn't stop. Launching himself on top of the pile, he let loose a war cry from midair. 

"ORGY!"

The entire group burst into laughter again.


	6. 5

"Well, 494?"

"It is the correct location, ma'am."

"How were you received?"

"Without any obvious suspicion. Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

"Go ahead, soldier."

"I'm worried about 452. She seems to be more apt to look into my reasons then the rest."

"Yes, we were afraid of that. 452 and yourself were paired as breeding partners."

"Then why send me, ma'am? If she and I are compatible, why was I sent in?"

"Because she's the least trusting, we may need you to use that to your advantage."

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"If she doubts you, 494, use it to your advantage. You've been to different places, you're a new person. Tell her that."

"If she doesn't believe me I should tell her that I've changed, ma'am? I'm afraid I don't see that logic."

"494, either tell her that or show her that. Use words or actions. Remember, the rouges are corrupted. Use their weaknesses to your advantage."

"You want me to confuse her, ma'am, by using her feelings and relationships?"

"Yes."

"Ma'am, she seems to be watching me closely. I'm afraid-"

"Soldier, are you doubting me?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good."

"But, ma'am, I'm just saying-"

"Dismissed, soldier."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." 

***

The group of X5s stood in front of a Starbucks counter. Jondy waltzed up to the counter and smiled broadly at the man. "You're new here?"

"Yeah..." his voice cracked. "I just got the job yesterday."

Brin coughed from the back- "freshmeat"- causing Max to grin and whack her on the back.

"Need some water?"

Brin shook her head innocently. "No, but caffeine would be good."

The man started, reminded what he was supposed to be doing behind the counter. "How may I help you?"

Jondy grinned and turned around. "Usual?"

A chorus of yeses rang out.

"Okay, then," she turned back to the man, peering at his nametag, "Jim. We'll have a Caffè Mocha, two Caffè Lattes, an Espresso con Panna, two Tazo Chai teas, a Mocha Valencia, and-" she turned to 494. "What do you want?" 

He blinked. "Uh… a cappuccino."

Jondy shook her head. "Ben, you're boring. But oh well. Jim, give us a Cappuccino too. To go."

 "That was a… a mocha, two lattes, and what?"

Suddenly a guy in his late 30s, proudly bearing a MANAGER label, came out of the back. "It's the coffee groupies!"

Jondy held out her arms. "Mark!"

Tinga sighed and leaned on the counter, fluttering her eyelashes. "Mark, babe, you gotta help us out. Your new guy just isn't gonna cut it."

Max grinned at the owner. "The usual, and a cappuccino, all to go."

"Who's the new guy?" Mark asked.

From the back, Krit held 494's arm in the air.  "Meet Ben!"

Mark waved. "You gonna be a regular?"

Max grinned. "We hope so. If we think he's cool enough for us."

494 slid up to the front, poking Max in the stomach. "You think you're gonna get rid of me that easy? I'm cool, and you know it."

"Oh, yeah. We all dream about being as cool as you, Ben."

"'Course you do, Maxie. Don't worry, it's normal."

As the two argued, Mark grinned and grabbed Jim, who was staring at all the pretty girls in acute shock. The two of them set to busing themselves with whirring blenders, dripping coffee pots, tea, whipped cream, and chocolate.


	7. 6

"Ma'am, 452 has decided I'm different."

"Do we need to abort mission, 494? Are you incompetent?"

"No, ma'am. I've distracted her with emotions."

"Good."

"Well, ma'am, she's given me a name."

"Other than Ben?"

"She says the name 'Ben' doesn't suit me."

"What is your new designation?"

"Alec, ma'am."

"What is that reasoning, soldier?"

"I'm a smart-aleck, ma'am. She says her second choice was Dick."

"494, it would do you well to stay on her good side. She is the main reason we sent you on this mission."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Dismissed."

***

The two of them stood out on the porch by the door. Both were nursing Styrofoam cups, which informed them to take "Caution" because, of course, "The contents of this cup may be hot." Everyone else was inside. 

"I make you uncomfortable, don't I?" Max asked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He smiled slightly at her. "Because you remind me of someone."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Neither. Just… slightly nerve-racking."

"I know what you mean."

"You do?" He looked at her in surprise.

Max suddenly stood and began to pace. "Ben, you're my brother."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Right! So, if you're my brother, I should feel immediately close to you."

He just watched her pace.

"But not the way I do—I mean, I love Krit, and he's my brother. I love Zane, he's my best friend… but you … it doesn't make sense."

He stood up and grabbed her arms as she walked past him again. "Max."

She looked at him, seeming scared, trapped, and confused all at once. "Ben. You've just changed so much… I don't know…"

He stared at her, and gently placed a finger to her lips. "You don't have to know."

Max stared at him, not comprehending as he began to lower his head to hers. His lips touched lips, and she immediately began to respond.

As her hands fisted his hair, pulling him closed, his arms encircled her waist. Her senses were filled with his taste as his lips opened to her… his hands slid under her shirt as he backed her to the stairs. As they pulled apart just long enough for him to slip the shirt off her, she gasped as what she was doing hit here. It was wrong—he was Ben—but, oh god, if he was Ben then why didn't that disgust her, why did it feel like heaven instead?

He kissed his way down her shoulder bone, and reached to pull her closer, turning harsh in his haste.

She pulled away in a mixture of disgust and shock, backing away from his fingers and his lips and her heaven. 

He looked at her, nervously. "Max?"

"You're-" Max's voice cracked. "You're not Ben."

494 stood, staring at her. "I'm not?"

"You're not Ben." Max challenged again.  
  


"Why not? What do you mean?"

"You've changed. You're not our big brother anymore."

They paused. "Are you still Max?"

"Yes."

"Why, then?"

"Because I'm the same."

"You are?"

"Yes, I am."

They began to circle, Max eyeing him warily. 

"Why am I not the same?" 494 inquired, hoping to rectify the situation.

"You're more sarcastic and… you're just different. You have a different aura around you. You can't be Ben. You're… someone else now."

"Who?"

"You're… Alec."

"Why?"

"As in smart aleck."

494 smirked. "All right. I like Alec."

"Good, 'cause my second choice was Dick."

"Haha, very clever." There was another uncomfortable pause "You do realize they'll keep calling me Ben."

Max nodded. "I know." She eyed him. He looked so adorable, bewildered yet in complete control. His blond hair fell into his eyes messily and she had a desire to reach out and brush it away, to shock that smirk off his face and kiss the innocently mocking pout of his lips.

So she did.


	8. 7

"Ma'am, it's been one week since I started the mission. I am finding it more and more difficult to come in, even when it is late at night. Max and Jondy seem to be often awake, and I'm afraid of what might happen if they discovered me."

"You're afraid, soldier?"

"Worried, ma'am."

"All right, I suppose we can start using telecommunication to work. I'll send a few tec guys on getting you an inconspicuous device to use."

"When should I come in to get it?"

"As soon as possible."

"I might be able to make it tomorrow."

"We also need you for debriefing, soldier. Can you get out for a few hours?"

"Yes, Ma'am. They're encouraging me to go out and get a job anyway."

"What kind of job?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Well, they all have jobs in the same area. They work in a strip mall area. Jondy, Max, and Krit all work in an arcade type place that seems popular with a lot of nearby college students and high school kids."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, ma'am. They want me to work there with them. I think I might enjoy it, ma'am."

"Good. 494, can you make it in tomorrow, yes or no?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm going in to do an interview this afternoon, around 3 in the afternoon. I'm sure I can find an excuse to go out early."

"Good. I'll tell security to expect you at 1000 hours. Dismissed."

***

Alec snuck into the house, shutting the door closed quietly behind him. Letting his eyes quickly adjust to the dark, he glanced around the entrance hall. Something seemed… off. He headed into the kitchen. As he entered the site of Krit, Max, Jondy, and Zane sitting around the kitchen greeted him.

"Um… hi?"

Max stood up, sliding off the counter. "Alec, Alec, Alec."

Jondy came over to him, hooking her arm through his. "Why don't you sit down? I want to have a little chat with you."

Krit and Zane stayed where they were, intimidating him with unblinking stares. 

"Sure," Alec said, working to keep his voice steady. "What about?"

Max pursed her lips. "How about how you always sneak out… every night.  And how you just seem so, so different. How you have no pictures in your bags."

Jondy picked up. "Or maybe we can discuss how all the clothes you have are new?"

At that, Krit and Zane stood, walking over to them all. "I like all of those, girls. So, Mr. Ben—No, I like Alec," Krit spoke for this first time.

"Me too," Zane agreed. "So, Alec, got an answer for us? Maybe a few answers?"

Max walked over to him, pushing him into a chair. She leaned over, whispering in his ear. "C'mon, Alec." She backed away. "We'd really like one of those answers now. Make it a good one."

Filled with internal panic, Alec looked around. "Well, I'm plum out of excuses. Why don't you tell me which one you're expecting me to use?"

"Well, there's always the criminal story," Jondy began. "You're a serial killer. You're on the run from a few pissed off cult inmates. You're being chased by a angry mob of ex girlfriends."

Krit took over. "Maybe you're running from a plain old angry mob. You stole something, so the US government is out to get you and you had to leave everything behind."

"Or," Zane said, "If you want Jondy and my favorite, you are running from an angry potato farmer for converting his only daughter into working in the whore house/gambling underground you were running, leading him to expose you to the government; they torched the place, but his daughter was caught inside and he blames you for her untimely death."

Alec blinked. "Oh," he said. "Well, I see you guys have been waiting for me for a while. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm out here because Manticore was on my ass…"

The four glared down at him. "So?"

"I faked my death. Got over here."

"Why are you out late at night?"

"I have insomnia. It's been known to come from having men in black chasing you down like you're a freaking escaped rabbit."

"How'd you find us?"

"Hacked into the Canadian government mainframe. I assumed you would be in Canada, so I just checked all the citizen files."

"And?" Krit was beginning to look worried. "Are we that easy to track?"

"No. But I spent almost a year hiding out across the border as a dead person, going through census forms while I waited for a friend to get my citizenship through."

"Get to the chase, Ben."

"Well, there was a form for 7 people in a house in the middle of nowhere… all between the ages of 18 and 24. Five female, two male. It was the third or so house I'd found with that combo, so I just figured I'd check it out like all the rest."

"Why'd you check Census, though?"

Alec grinned his winning smile, knowing he'd fooled them. "It's the last place Manticore would look… for people who fill out census forms, pay taxes, and aren't model citizens."

Krit, Zane, and Syl backed away, out of his face. "Oh."

Syl grinned. "Sorry, Ben."

"I guess we're just a little paranoid," Zane amended. 

494 grinned. "Forgiven. One request, though."

Krit glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Call me Alec. It's just a cooler name."

Syl chuckled. "Yeah, I think so too."

The three filed out, leaving Alec and Max staring at each other.

Max walked up to him, placing one leg on each side of his body in the chair as she sat, facing him, in his lap. She grabbed his face, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "I didn't tell them about us."

"I guessed as much." Alec grinned. "Probably a good move. I thank you." He pulled her in for another kiss.

Max took control, deepening the kiss. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth, running her teeth gently across it at she pulled away. She grinned down at him, again, this time a looking a lot more evil.

Alec blinked up at her, her look not registering. Her kisses left him a brainless fool for a few seconds. "What?" he asked, as her look sank in a moment later.

She winked at him and rolled her hips forward, leaving him groaning. Leaning over one last time, she grabbed his earlobe in her mouth and gently bit it. "You're lying," she whispered. "But I won't tell."

She stood up and walked out, leaving him staring after her in a confused daze.


	9. 8

"State your designation."

"x5-494.'

"State your mission."

"Find and do recon on x5 rouges. Report back information for capture of the traitors."

"Mission status?"

"One week under cover."

"Report observations."

"They live as normal people, with jobs and outside friends. The only sign that they are different is that their entire basement area has been enlarged and turned into a training room. The rouges' relationships have evolved from simply sibling relations. There are now ones based more on friendship than connection, and I believe there is some romantic interest between a few of them."

"How are your relations with them?" 

"Well, until last night. Syl, Krit, Jondy, Zane and Max were up waiting for me. I avoided all questioning, giving them the escape excuse I was trained with."

"Was it accepted?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Report to the director for your communication device, then to room 243 for more in-depth output."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Alec—494—snapped off a salute and headed to the directors office. Lying to his superiors felt wrong, in a way, but it was exiting. One thought in the back of his mind bothered him, though. Why was he protecting 452?

*** 

Zane and Krit walked in the door, back from their late shifts in the mall. "WE BRING FOOD!"

In the living room, four girls exchanged looks. "You're early!" Max yelled back.

"Yeah!" Tinga yelled. "You never get here before 6!"

Zane appeared in the doorway. "It was slow. We closed up early."

Syl pouted. "But… but…" she glanced at the TV, which was showing a black woman singing her heart out, and hitting most of the notes.

Zane sighed and glanced at his watch. "ReRun network again?"

Brin turned to him, looking very serious. "Zanie… it's not just a network for nostalgic people who miss wholesome pre-pulse TV shows. It's a CULT."

Krit walked in, still lugging two bags. "Cult?" He said, sounding half confused and half interested.

Brin grinned. "It's music reality-show week!"

Zane groaned, which just encouraged them. Max piped up. "And tomorrow," she said, grinning, "It's 36 hours of back-to-back, commercial free, MAKING THE BAND EPISODES!"

Syl patted the floor next to where she was sitting. "Come on… it's 5:54. We're waiting for NEXT, ON AMERICAN IDOL TWO, a bunch of people sing and Simon makes snitty remarks."

Brin grinned. "I love Simon."

"But you know who's going to win!" Krit pointed out grumpily.

It was Alec, however, who convinced the girls to move. Peeking his head into the living room, he sniffed.  "Chinese?"

They all moved to the kitchen, doling out the various cartons with only minor problems.  
  


Jondy set down her carton of fried rice at the table.  "We should celebrate."

"For what?" Syl asked, setting down her food as well. "For Alec?"

Max grinned and snatched some of Syl's food out from under her. "Yeah."

Sending Max an evil look before setting down his chopsticks, Zane interrupted. "We should go somewhere." As he guarded his chicken, he continued. "Like… a beach."

Max groaned. "Noooooo! Too many horny old men in Speedos." 

All the guys snickered. "Well," Alec suggested, "Maybe we should go somewhere on a boat."

"Like, rent one?"

"Yeah!"

"That could be fun…"

Krit raised his hand into the air. "Sorry, guys, but it's my week to be the voice of reason. When? Where?"

Zane glared at his brother. "Sorry, you guys, but it's my week to be the voice of spontaneity," he mocked. "Let's go this weekend. Tomorrow."

Everyone glanced at each other. 

"I'll get the phone book and find a place," Max volunteered.

"I'll help." Alec stood up and the two walked out.

The remaining six stared at the doorway they had just walked out of. "Does anyone get the feeling-" Brin began.

Tinga picked up. "That just maybe…"

"They're not telling us something?" Syl finished.

Krit snorted. "Did you guys practice that?" he asked as he ducked to avoid Tinga's slap.

Zane shook his head, watching them. "I don't care what Ben says about growing up elsewhere," he said, "But he's just… different."

Silent agreement rang out.


	10. 9

This is A/U. Not for M/L fans, or M/Z fans. In fact, let me tell you that I don't plan on having ANY Zack or Logan action here. Got it? Good. And, of course, it'll be M/A. 

Disclaimer: I have no clue who, at the moment, owns Dark Angel. But it's not me, so... don't sue.

Alec sat down on the porch, pulling out a seemingly innocent cell phone. Opening it, he dialed a number and attached a palm-sized camera/monitor to it. 

The director's face appeared. "Report," she demanding.

"They've completely accepted me."

"And?"

"Right now they're packing for a celebration 'We-Found-Ben' trip."

"And?"

"That's it."

"I'm worried, 494."

"Why?"

"You've been corrupted."

Alec stared at the phone. "I don't think so, ma'am."

"You're getting disrespectful, 494. You're getting too sure of yourself. You are a soldier. You are the brawn, Manticore is the brains. Remember that-Manticore is unbeatable."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am," said Alec. To himself, though, he had to wonder. What if Manticore wasn't everything it claimed-what if _they_ were corrupted? Maybe _they_ were the rouges. Maybe, just maybe, the escapees were the brains, for real, and were the only ones who had seen the way things should be.

*

***

*****

***

*

Max bit her lip as she reached the top of the stairs, giggling quietly as she watched Alec scurry out of the kitchen to join her. She summoned him with one waggling finger, ducking into the study. She slid down onto the couch, still holding back laughter as he shut the door behind them.

"You're gonna get us in trouble, missy--"

She attempted to look properly repentant, and failed miserably. He sat next to her, leaning over her. "Shhh."

Her laughter quickly stopped. "Help me," she said, looking at him through lowered eyelids.

"Gee, I wonder ho--" he was cut off as she grabbed his head and pulled it to hers, their lips meeting. He groaned slightly and flipped them over, so she was straddling him as they kissed. 

She took full advantage of his momentary distraction to deepen the kiss, willing him to focus on just her. He smiled into the kiss, his hands sliding around her waist to pull her closer to him. Her hands began to travel, once again taking the inactive, to his own waist and under his shirt. She traced his built muscles, no train of thought of her own.

Alec, on the other hand, was having the opposite reaction. He ran through everything he could think of-- the five ways to test for if someone was lying, the names of all the kings of England, the elements, the body temperatures of all mammals. Pupil sizes, Henry the fifth, hydrogen, cats are 102... He felt himself slipping around her, and it scared the hell out of him. Control is success, loss of it leads to weakness which is failure which is psy-ops which is death...

He realized, suddenly, that at some point his hands had ended up under her shirt. Having no clue how they got there, he panicked. His hands coming back down to her hips, he squeezed gently and pulled her up. "We should work," he said, voice deep.

She nodded somewhat confused, looking at him pensively. "Yeah, okay." She climbed off him. "Where do you think we should look?"

He sighed, and smiled apologetically at her. "Well, I know a guy..."


	11. 10

This is A/U. Not for M/L fans, or M/Z fans. In fact, let me tell you that I don't plan on having ANY Zack or Logan action here. Got it? Good. And, of course, it'll be M/A. 

Disclaimer: I have no clue who, at the moment, owns Dark Angel. But it's not me, so... don't sue.

Alec and Max walked back into the kitchen, grinning.

'What about a cruise?" Max asked excitedly.

"YES!" Jondy said excitedly, clapping her hands together. 

Zane and Krit clapped as well, mocking her. "YES!"

Jondy made a face at them before turning back to the Max. "To where?"

'Well, there are a lot of cruises going to Alaska. Syl, if you can get Jake to get us some passports, we're good to go." Max glanced at Syl. "Can you pull it off?"

Alec smiled at Syl. "There are still a few funning from Victoria. If we pack and show up, we can get discount tickets for whoever doesn't show."

They all turned to Syl, watching her. She pursed her lips, looking very serious. "Well…"

Max grinned and threw her arms around her. "Pleeeeeeease?"

Syl grinned back and shrugged. "I guess I can--"

Syl froze. The director pointed a laser at her face. "Who is she talking about?"

"I don't know, Ma'am."

"You don't know?"

"Ma'am, I was going to inquire with 452, but I didn't--"

"494!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You are not to inquire any more from 452. She's too dangerous. You need to become closer to the males."

"But ma'am, 493 was close with--"

"I am aware of that, 494, and I don't care. You are not, under any circumstances, to become any more attached to 452 then you become to any others. I don't care how much she is like 453, it's not safe."

"Ma'am, you told me--"

"Don't question me, 494! Now, we'll be able to go in when you are on your trip to repair cameras, but we can't follow you. Give me your word, 494, that you will stay away from 452."

"Yes, ma'am.  You have my word."

She looked at him, and smiled evilly. "You'd better be good for that, 494. Because there's someone right outside the door, waiting to see you, and if you do anything I don't like or didn't authorize then she's going to be in a whole lot of hell, 494. Dismissed."

*

***

*****

***

*

Max sighed as she turned her suitcase over on the suite bed. "Nyah!" She whined incoherently, popping down amongst the pile of dark clothing.

Brin poked her head out from the bathroom. "Maxie, put your crap away!"

Max stuck out her tongue. "What's the use? We're not going to get on."

"Because your wonderful, brilliant sisters have to stay with you in this room, and we'd like not to have to wade into bed--"

Brin was cut off as Jondy and Syl rushed in. "Oh my god! Have you guys SEEN the shopping? Have you?" Syl was bouncing with excitement. "It's like one giant mall! Outside! With coffee places and bars in it!"

Jondy bumped Syl with her hip, nudging her way into the room. She dumped her bags onto the bed, causing Brin to groan and abandon her cause.

"There's a Starbucks down the street--"

"And at least thirteen good shopping places--"

"Five bars--"

"And a partridge in a pear tree," a mocking voice concluded from the doorway.

Syl smirked. "Actually, it was a group of really hot guys... but I'll let it go."

Brin perked up. "Guys?"

"Cute guys," Jondy elaborated.

"Single cute guys?" Brin questioned.

"Horny single cute guys." Syl grinned.

Max shrugged. "You repeat yourself, Syl."

Zane stepped inside the room. "I resent that."

"It's true, though."

Zane looked at Jondy thoughtfully. "Yeah, but... it just seems like the kind of comment I should resent."

She considered that. "Oh." Pause. "Okay, then."


	12. 11

This is A/U. Not for M/L fans, or M/Z fans. In fact, let me tell you that I don't plan on having ANY Zack or Logan action here. Got it? Good. And, of course, it'll be M/A. 

Disclaimer: I have no clue who, at the moment, owns Dark Angel. But it's not me, so... don't sue.

"Hey."

"494."

"Come on, don't pull that. It's just me."

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Jesus... yes, 453. Permission granted."

"I hear the outside world's gotten to you, 494."

"Whoa. Straight to the point, then?"

"There's news on your mission status, that 579 gets from the guard."

"How's he doing? He pulling it?"

"He's a fine stand in alpha, but that's not the point."

"Relax, 453. I'm fine."

"Don't get cocky. It's never good."

"You know, I was just getting that lecture from the director."

"It's true. You know that. You don't want to go back to psy-ops, do you?"

"Hey, I won't. Don't worry. I've got it under control."

"I just... I need-- we need you. As a team, you know? We're not the same without you."

"I'm touched."

"And I'm serious. You keep this up, the director will send you back into med. After the last mission, I can't believe you're being this careless. I mean, I've been hearing that there's someone you've been getting to close too--"

"Max."

"What do you mean, Max-- wait, _452?_ 494, are you crazy? She's the main reason of this mission. I mean, even an ordinary would be better than one of the rouges, especially _her_. It's worse than the daughter!"

"I've got it under control."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Just... be careful. What's your next mission?"

"Nothing big. I'm part of a few raids."

"Which ones?"

"You know I can't tell you, 494. You're on your own mission. I'm surprised the director even let me speak to you."

"Yeah, well--"

"Just promise me you're be careful too, okay?"

"I've got it under control!"

"Promise me, 494."

"453, I am your commanding officer. You have no right to command anything of me."

"Don't you dare pull rank on me, 494."

"Don't act above your position then."

"Just promise!"

"I have to go, 452. Dismissed."

*

***

*****

***

*

Zane and Krit ducked across the hall to the room inhabited by the girls, the thin walls of which were giving the entire floor clear dialogue of the fight. 

"Gimme the boots, Jondy!"

"Make me!"

"They're my boots! GIVE THEM!"

There was a loud thump and a scream.  "Jondy! Syl! Move it! You made me mess up my mascara!"

"Sorry," two voices rang out guiltily and slightly afraid at the murderous air of Tinga's voice. 

"You could always give the boots to me..." a voice piped up hopefully.

"Shut up, Max."

Max snorted. "Hey, at least I'm not making a mess. And Tinga isn't mad at me."

"Max, don't encourage them!"

There was a louder thump. "Fuck, Syl--"

"GIVE ME MY BOOTS!"

"Take them, you bwitch!"

"Hey, Tinga, can I borrow that red dress?"

"Not unless you tell us where you're going."

"Fine, be that way. But then you can't borrow my stuff!"

Another thump, not as loud as the first or second but enough to drown out the scuffle over boots in the background. 

"Max!"

"Tinga," Max's voice quavered dangerously. 

"Oh, would the four of you shut up?" Brin sounded tired and annoyed through the door.

"Fine, take it... just give them back." Tinga sounded dejected.

Max's voice brightened, resuming perkiness. "Thank you!"

Krit and Zane exchanged looks, knocking.

Silence fell. "Hello?" Syl called out innocently.

Krit and Zane opened the door cautiously. "Dude," Krit said, "You guys ought to get a show on WWF."

Zane had no words, rare for a jaded college-age boy who lived with five girls and was bred to have X5 wit.  Tinga stood over the bathroom sink, clasping what could only be assumed to be Max's tweezers. Brin lay on the bed, almost asleep. Max sat at her feet, wearing an oversized Wonder Woman t-shirt and looking over a red slinky dress. Syl and Jondy sat on the floor, Syl straddling Jondy's legs as she unlaced knee-high black leather boots.

Finally, he found words. "Nice shirt, Maxie."

She grinned. "Thanks, Zane." She waved a hand nonchalantly at the girls behind her. "They've got dates."

"Never woulda guessed."

"So, what's the reason for the visit?"

"Well, aside from the entire floor being about to call the police for disturbing the peace, just thought you might want to know that he's back from his thing."

"Who?"

"Haha, very funny. He's unpacking."

"So? Why should I care?"

"Whatever. Listen, we're going bar hopping tonight."

"Again... so? Who's we?"

"We are," Krit spoke. "Me and him and Alec, if he's ready. What are you five doing?"

Max turned around. "Tinga is going out to pick up a guy, Brin's going to a movie later, and Syl and Jondy are going on dates with some guys they met while shopping."

"And you?"

"I don't know yet."

"But you know you'll need a slinky red dress."

She smiled. "Just in case, you know." 

Krit shrugged and walked out. Zane turned to her, grinning. "In case. Riiiiiight."

Max slapped his arm lightly. "Shut up."

He started singing under his breath as he walked out. "Max-ax-ax-ie is sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."


	13. 12

This is A/U. Not for M/L fans, or M/Z fans. In fact, let me tell you that I don't plan on having ANY Zack or Logan action here. Got it? Good. And, of course, it'll be M/A. 

Disclaimer: I have no clue who, at the moment, owns Dark Angel. But it's not me, so... don't sue.

Alec stood over his suitcase, waiting for Krit and Zane to return. His mind flashed through his talk with 453, wonderingly. She needed him—she shouldn't. For the same reasons he shouldn't need Max, she shouldn't need him. 

It was hypocritical, he knew. But it was an entirely different issue with her. He needed to get close to Max for a mission. Well, he didn't necessarily need to get close to her specifically, but that wasn't the point. And she'd said it was like Rachel. It wasn't, really. Rachel was originally to help the mission, and his coordinators had told him to get close to her. But Max… Max was part of the main reason for this mission. Actually, she was the main part of the mission. And not just his coordinators, or the council, but the director herself had told him to back off. 

He would have to stay away from her. For her own good. For his own good. For the mission's good. Maybe without her emotions to block her, she could figure something out—wait! What was he thinking? Did he really want to sabotage the mission? His status? His life? He had no doubt that Manticore would eventually reign. They were backed and supported by governments in America, Asia, Africa, Europe—everyone wanted a piece of the trillion-dollar pie. Individual progress reports were priceless, never mind the few governments with enough money to buy a DNA coding—or an X. Even the older Xs, the anomalies in the basement, were worth a small country if only for the autopsy. 

They couldn't escape—She wanted these seven so badly, for some reason no one could figure out. There were rumors that there was a one of the seven who was the One, whatever that meant. The perfect One—but what were they? When the escape had occurred, the old director had been booted down to a coordinator, and then he'd mysteriously died. Then they had found Her, and what She wanted most was to find the One. She'd thought it might have been the leader, 'Zack', but it wasn't. Then She'd decided it must have been one of the ones who'd escaped. 

Instead of researching the X6s, like She was supposed to, She'd gone and spent half the money on research of these. The council hadn't liked that, but She had such control she got away with it. That was the reason that none of the X6s made it past infancy. But She was happy—She'd found the rouges, and then… 

Well, he'd ended up here. 

* 

*** 

****** 

*** 

* 

Krit and Zane walked back across the hall, shaking their heads. "Those girls..."

"They are not of sound mind."

"Psycho."

"Insane."

"Balmy."

"Loony toons."  
  


"They've got bats in their belfry."

"Rats in their attics."

"_Squirrels in their attics."_

"Not a full deck of cards."

"A few bricks short of a load."

"Three sides short of a square."

Alec glanced up curiously as the two wandered in. "What? They're a line?"

Zane shrugged. "It made sense before I said it."

Krit bounded into the room. "ALEC!" 

He looked up, startled. "Hi!" 

Krit waved hyperactively. "Hi! Guess what!" 

Zane watched Krit's hand go pack and forth at a speed so fast it blurred. "Dude," he said disapprovingly. "That's just weird." 

Krit stopped and smirked. "Shut up, Mr. Alanis Moressette." 

Alec snorted. "Isn't that the pre-pulse chick who used to write music for angst-filled teenage girls?" 

Zane smacked the back of Krit's head while flicking Alec off. "It's good music, and you are a complete and total idiot for going through my closet!" 

Alec looked at them, baffled. "But… your room doesn't have a closet." 

Zane smirked. "No, it's--" At Krit's malicious and homicidal look, he shrugged. "Elsewhere." 

Alec shook his head. "You guys… anyway, what?" 

They both stopped glaring to pause for a short second, then resumed their strange perkiness. A flickering thought went across Alec's mind—Goldfish have an attention span of 3 seconds—but he was quickly ushered back to earth. "Max isn't doing anything tonight!" 

Alec's heart stopped. "Okay… that's nice." 

"And we all have plans, so…" 

"You know," Alec said, "That's nice of you guys and all, but I don't really want to hang out with her tonight. I was thinking about going with you, instead." 

The two exchanged looks. Krit spoke first. "Don't you like Max?" he asked in a deadly voice. 

"Yeah, I mean," Zane continued, "you two do hang out together. A lot." 

"Besides, you could go look for tickets." 

Alec looked back and forth at their protective faces. "Dudes, you gotta understand. I like her and all, but don't be such party poopers! I mean, what are you doing, anyway?" 

"We're going to pick up girls," Zane said in a voice that meant it wasn't up for discussion. 

He shrugged. "I can… help?" 

Krit glared. "Implying we need help?"

Alec sighed and threw up his hands. "You _can't_ be serious. Come on."

Zane laughed. "Fine.  Just... don't hurt her, okay?"

Alec forced a smile. "I'd never."


End file.
